


Happy Birthday, James.

by jwimin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwimin/pseuds/jwimin
Summary: jamie meets niall





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at two a.m. and i really didn't know what i was writing until i was halfway through, and as y'all know i can't write for shit and also english isn't my first language. and i couldn't entirely put all the scenarios that i was picturing i my head into words cause i suck. lmao and i'm really sorry about the mistakes and this one shot. jamie, i'm really sorry :D
> 
> i love you. happy birthday.

Jamie sat on her bed, staring at the tiny paper on her hands. She still couldn't believe it. She had jumped and screamed and hugged her mom and yelled in her ear how much she loved her before typing out a hundred tweets about _WHAF THE FUCK IS HAPPENDNJF_ then sitting there staring at the thing in her hand with tears stinging her eyes before repeating it all - all over again.

Her eyes skimmed the paper as her phone kept vibrating with different kinds of notifications on the bed beside her.

Niall Horan. Special guest. Jingle Ball. MSG. Backstage pass. HOLY _FUCKING_ BACKSTAGE PASS.

She didn't know how her mother - god bless Margaret - had been able to afford it all but she had done it and Jamie couldn't have asked for a more amazing mother. She felt truly blessed.

The blonde took one more look at the ticket and pass on her palms before snatching her phone up and, ignoring the rest of the notifications - and clicked on the green icon. She left another 900 texts to Sara before collapsing onto her bed with a blissed out sigh.

She loved Margaret.

\---

Two months passed by in a very very slow manner. It was like a skinny ass person was dragging an elephant - which by the way, was pregnant with four little ones. Eh, forget the description, it just... was so damn slow.

Finally, fucking finally, it was the night of the event.

Jamie walked into the arena - fUCKING JELLO IM IN THE WORLD'S MOST FAMOUS ARENA WTF - and with much difficulty, reached her seat. The whole place was packed with people and Jamie wondered how on earth Margaret had been able to land a seat AND a backstage pass before it all sold out. Her mother was a miracle with miraculous powers, really.

Everyone was either yelling or screaming or whispering in hushed voices how unbelievable it was to be there and Jamie couldn't relate more. It must've been a dream. She waited for something to happen and as soon as she saw the last crowd trickling in, the lights went out.

Jamie's heart started hammering against her ribs, knowing what was coming and she let the excitement and happiness building up on her lungs free with a sCREAAAAM. She had never felt more alive.

And then she saw him. She saw the blonde walking onto the stage. Her world stopped, and for a few seconds it felt like she and the beautiful angel who was now strapping on his guitar were the only people existing on the entire universe.

She was finally seeing him. In real life. He was there, just about fifty feet away. He was real.

Tears sprang onto her eyes like they've been waiting all their damn lives to do that before a lot of their cousins joined in and cascaded freely down Jamie's cheeks. Jamie was shook.

\---

The performance had wrapped up, with Niall thanking the crowd over and over like the cutest fucking princess he is, then sauntering back inside with his golden ass as the lights dimmed out.

Jamie now stood in line to let security scan her pass, sweat glistening her face. Man, that was some performance. Her light makeup was slightly smudged, thanks to Niall being his talented ass self making Jamie sob with every bloody breath he took.

The security guard scanned the pass before giving her a smile and letting her through. Jamie managed a soft "thank you" through her marathoning heart beat and her - oh my god I'm gonna fucking throw up - tummy as she walked past him and stood to the side, trying to calm herself down.

She was really nervous - hell, her lip was probably gonna come off from all the biting she was doing - but you can't really blame her. She was about to walk into the same room as Niall fucking Horan. Her sunshine, the reason she walked, the reason she breathed. Wow.

Jamie took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in.

\---

After a few seconds of maneuvering through a bunch of girls, Jamie came to a stop when she saw THE NIALL HORAN KING OF POP KING OF EVERYTHING finishing up his conversation with another girl before turning around and holy motherfucking moly-

Blue met blue and for the second time that night, the whole world froze around Jamie. Everything faded into a faint white noise as she locked eyes with the person she loved the most with her entire soul and being.

Niall's mouth slowly curved up into a barely there smile and that's when Jamie broke free. She was _running_. She was running to the love of her entire fucking life, the one who walked around with a decillion dollar smile, who - if Jamie was having a shitty ass day, brightened it up just by being cute as fuck like clapping his hands or getting his ass slapped on live TV.

Jamie's body hit Niall's, but it had no force, just a soft thud, two bodies against one another. Warmth filled Jamie and the entire situation was all too real. This couldn't be happening. She started to doubt it was all a too good to be true dream but when Niall's arms wrapped around her slowly, everything sort of vanished.

Jamie was suddenly experiencing a head rush, but at the same time her senses were focused and so sharp she could probably hear a pin if it dropped. Everything made no sense but also so much of sense at the same time. Everything felt right.

She tentatively took a whiff of Niall's freshly changed shirt, and holy hell - he smelled nothing like all those people who met him before had described he smelled like. They said he smelled like vanilla and sometimes blueberries but all Jamie could now focus on was the way he gave away the smells of freshly picked oranges and strawberries and, various kinds of men's perfumes. There was also the faint smell of vinegar.

Harry. Of course.

After what it felt like an hour - but also what it felt like it was all over all too soon - of just standing there in Niall's warm, warm arms, and Niall not pulling away until she did - what a perfect mannered darling, Jamie was sure she fell in love with Niall 929837874 times tonight. He was breathtaking.

Jamie felt like she could stay in this place forever. Just her and Niall. But of course, nothing good lasts long - :( - so, she lifted her head and looked up Niall, his beautiful smile still adorning his face, and through her swelling - with love - heart, she managed to choke out. "I love you, Niall."

Niall chuckled then, the melodic sound entering Jamie's ears and filling up each and every nerve of hers with a new form of fondness. Chills formed on the pit of her spine before reverberating through her entire system when Niall slowly leant down and placed a delicate - feathery - almost non existent kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, too." he whispered. "I love you, too."

\---

Jamie sat on her bed, staring at the device on her hands. She was still shook as she tapped on the icon on her phone to open up a new tweet.

_I FUSKDIFN MEGTD HSJFMU_

She put her phone down before collapsing on her bed, burying her face on her pillow - and started sobbing. The tears leaked from her eyes and left big ass wet patches on her pillow but she couldn't care less. Those weren't tears from sadness or heartbreak or goodbye. Those were tears of happiness because that's exactly what Jamie was feeling at that very moment; happiness.

-S


End file.
